Día 16: Conocidos, nada más
by Leidy RC
Summary: /Mes NejiTenten/ "Conocidos, nada más". Esa frase la tendría presente Tenten, por si otra vez quisiera dudar de Neji.
_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** | Universo Ninja | Neji/Tenten  | Rated K+ | Género: Romance |_

 _ **Tema elegido:** Friendzone._

* * *

 _ **Mes Neji/Tenten**_

* * *

 _Dedicado a la familia, a "La Secta"_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 16: Conocidos, nada más.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas arrodillado en ese cojín verde, con su común postura recta, frente a la mesa del despacho de su tío. Hablaba sin parar, puntualizando lo que consideraba importante de todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión que tuvo con los consejeros del Clan en la mañana, había ido solo para acompañar a la futura matriarca de los Hyuga, debido a la ausencia del padre de ésta. Su mano no dejaba de escribir en aquel pergamino todo lo que él mismo explicaba, pues tal parecía que su prima menor captó únicamente el título del caso en cuestión y no lo que hablaron por tres horas. Aun así, lo hacía como favor y sin queja; no podía negarse a ayudar a su joven prima.

Hanabi tenía apenas dieciséis años, cumplidos hace tres meses, y el mismo día de su cumpleaños fue cuando asumió ser la sucesora de su padre como líder del Clan Hyuga. Sin siquiera haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, ya la habían elegido, por ser de las Hyuga más prometedoras, hija de Hyuga Hiashi, y un prodigio más para el Clan. Su hermana mayor, Hinata, pudo haber asumido aquella responsabilidad de no ser por su pronto matrimonio con Uzumaki Naruto; así pasaba a ser Uzumaki Hinata. La única que quedó fue Hanabi, indiscutible matriarca del _Sōke_.

No obstante, por muchas razones que hubiera para darle el mando, la hija menor de Hyuga Hiashi era _demasiado_ joven. Distraída en las reuniones más importantes, descuidada en cuanto a horarios se trata, desafiante al momento de obedecer, y muy desinhibida para ser ejemplo de una correcta Hyuga. Las _cuatro des_ que los ancianos del Clan desaprobaban y que a Hanabi le daba igual. Los pocos que la comprendían, por ser el actuar de muchas adolescentes, eran su padre, su primo y su hermana. No le iban a exigir lo mismo que a alguien mayor de veinte años.

Neji interrumpió su explicación sobre las alianzas, al escuchar el bostezo de su prima. Se disculpó ella posteriormente, un tanto avergonzada. Su primo negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo también lo aburrida que ha de estar.

—¿Deseas tomar un descanso?

—Un descanso eterno. No sirvo para esto, Neji-niisan —resopló frustrada, sujetándose su trenza—. Deberías ser tú el patriarca del _Sōke._ Eres del _Sōke_ después de la Guerra…

—Fue solo una consideración por parte de Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama.

—Ya, pero igual. A padre no le importaría proponerte que seas el patriarca del Sōke, si no fuera porque tú estás más comprometido con el Bōke.

Antes de responder, unos toques suaves en la puerta interrumpieron la charla. Cuando Hanabi permitió el ingreso, imaginándose a algún sirviente trayéndole más tazas de té, Hinata había ingresado sonriente.

—Neji-niisan, Tenten te espera en el salón principal. Le dije que estabas explicándole unos últimos temas a Hanabi. Si deseas, puedo acompañarla hasta que se desocupen.

Inmediatamente, la menor aprovechó que su primo no la miraba, para enrollar rápido el pergamino en el cual escribía y esconder los otros, poniéndose de pie una vez que terminó.

—Pero Neji-niisan ya no está ocupado, Hinata. Ya puede ir a pasear con Tenten, no le quiere hacer esperar.

La azabache que esperaba en el marco de la puerta, entendió la insinuación de su hermana, sonriendo afable a ello. Hanabi acostumbraba fastidiarla mucho con Naruto, y Neji no se salvaba de eso, siendo vinculado con su compañera de equipo y _aún_ amiga. Ambas hermanas estaban seguras que Tenten dejaría de ser la mejor amiga de su primo, y la verían todos los días salir de alguna mansión de los terrenos Hyuga, precisamente de la mansión principal, _muy pronto_.

Hanabi encogió los hombros cuando Neji la regañó, tanto por cortar el importante repaso de lo tratado en la reunión, como por insinuarle algo más con Tenten. También lo ignoró cuando él se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar donde su amiga lo esperaba, diciéndole que si realmente no le interesaba las explicaciones, no será él quien le insista la próxima vez. Hinata miró interrogante a su hermana, sin comprender por qué no se defendió a todo lo que le dijo Neji.

—Si en verdad no estuviese ansioso por ver a Tenten, no se habría enojado tanto conmigo. Excusas.

…

Cuando llegó al salón, encontró a Tenten echándole más miel de lo normal al té verde que, seguramente, Hinata le había traído. Neji también notó que habían otras dos tazas vacías alrededor de la que usaba la castaña, así como un plato de dangos igual de vacío. Todo eso en el mismo sector de la mesa baja que ocupaba Tenten. Sí sabía que ella acostumbraba emocionarse mucho con sus dulces favoritos, los terminaba rápido, mas nunca se había terminado esa cantidad de dangos y tres tazas de té verde en menos de diez minutos.

Tenten comía rápido y mucho solo cuando estaba enfadada.

Se acercó sigiloso, viéndola cómo tomaba presurosa su té. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, captó casi toda su atención; Tenten seguía con la taza pegada en los labios, mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos castaños. Sin hablar todavía, le extendió un pergamino de misión al Hyuga.

—Kakashi-sama nos dio una misión juntos nuevamente. Le avisé a Lee antes de venir para acá —explicó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por eso te enojaste?

—No. Lee quién más nos acompaña y por cuánto tiempo —entornó sus ojos, visiblemente fastidiada—. Pero no es que esté tan molesta, de hecho, no lo estoy. Simplemente que… Kakashi-sama pudo habernos dado una misión a _solo_ nuestro equipo, después de mucho.

—Pensé que estabas enojada —comentó, mientras abría el pergamino.

—¿Acaso no puedo estar hambrienta? Ni almorcé, ni desayuné. Me mandaron llamar muy temprano y estuve en búsqueda de nuestra cuarta compañera, a quien no encontré, por cierto.

Tenten señaló nuevamente el pergamino, apuntando justo en la parte de los integrantes. Aun así, Neji leyó en orden, desde el rango de la misión hasta el tiempo de duración. La misión era de bajo rango, solo escoltar a un importante comerciante de Sunagakure a su aldea natal, pues éste llevaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero, documentos y algo de mercancía por regresar y, siendo conocido, podría recibir un ataque por parte de ladrones en el camino. El tiempo era de cuatro días, iniciando desde las cuatro de la tarde de ese mismo día; tenían solo dos horas para prepararse. Los integrantes eran, aparte de ellos dos, Rock Lee y Haruno Sakura.

—Lee está feliz —agregó Tenten, justo cuando el pelilargo volvió a enrollar el pergamino de misión.

—Haruno nunca le hará caso —le contestó, sabiendo a qué se refería.

—Eso lo sé mejor que tú, Neji, pero él no entiende.

Continuó hablándole cuando su amigo empezó a caminar por unos pasillos, ella sabía que estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación para alistar las cosas que debía llevar y, si Neji aún no le decía que lo espere en la sala, podía acompañarlo hasta un punto, como tantas veces solía hacerlo cada que iba a la mansión del Clan Hyuga. Ingresó a su ordenado cuarto también, viéndolo guardar unas cuantas armas, desde el marco de la puerta. Entre lo que contaba Tenten sobre todo lo que hace Lee, antes y después de la Guerra, por Sakura, una oración detuvo todo lo que hacía Neji en ese momento.

—Ella debería darse cuenta que Lee es mejor pretendiente de lo que puede llegar a ser Uchiha Sasuke. Quizás en el físico no tanto, pero importan mucho los sentimientos, ¿sabes?

—No sabía que estás al tanto de las pretensiones de Lee y del físico del Uchiha.

Tenten se acomodó un mechón salido de su peinado, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, la cual aumentó en cuanto vio el rostro de su acompañante.

—Es visible para todos, Neji. En fin, ¿nos vamos?

—Iré a bañarme —contestó, mirándola receloso. Le creía con lo de Lee, eso no tan era importante; pero dudaba con lo de Sasuke. Aun cuando ella nunca le había comentado si le parecía atractivo, era evidente la respuesta para cualquiera; no será su fiel seguidora, mas puede sentirse atraída.

—Oh… ¿salgo? —preguntó, dejando de apoyarse en la puerta y señalando la misma. Neji la miró con obviedad, haciéndole reír nuevamente—. Bromeaba. Te espero en la sala, no tardes.

…

Como siempre, Lee se encontraba afuera del despacho del hokage veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, conversando amenamente con la persona a la cual escoltaría. Neji y Tenten llegaron minutos después, saludando a los presentes. La castaña no veía por ningún lugar a su otra compañera, no quería pensar que no se aparecería, porque así la culparían a ella, quien fue la responsable de avisar a todo su equipo de misión. De cualquier forma, podría justificarse diciendo que no la encontró en toda la mañana; ni en su casa, donde su amiga, mucho menos en el hospital.

—Debemos irnos. Dudo que haya problema sin una integrante —se dirigió Neji al comerciante.

—Kakashi-sama me dijo que habría una ninja médico. Yo quiero seguridad.

A eso no podían rebatir. Si el hokage se lo dijo, no había más; ninguno era ninja médico, solo Sakura. Tenten empezó a mover su pie frenéticamente, esperando que aparezca de la nada la pelirosa. Si la hubiese encontrado, nada de eso estaría pasando.

—¡Ya llegué! ¡Llegué!

Esos gritos a lo lejos del corredor, sumado a la emoción de Lee, advertía la llegada de la faltante. Haruno Sakura llegó apresurada, acomodándose su desordenado peinado, y halando aire cuando estuvo tan cerca del resto de su equipo. Estaba lista para una misión, con su usual traje de color rojizo, sus guantes tácticos y los bolsillos con algunas armas, con su bata de médico a medio quitar.

—Perdón por la demora, estaba en sala de operación durante la mañana —eso lo explicó todo. Aunque Tenten estaba segura de haber preguntado en el hospital y le dijeron que la doctora Haruno no se encontraba. Es lo único que no cuadraba con la excusa—. Me enteré de la misión hace poco. Mil disculpas.

Terminó de quitarse la bata, con una sonrisa de perdón en los labios, poco convincente para la otra fémina del equipo, pero suficiente para el eterno enamorado de la pelirosa y para el comerciante que pidió la misión.

—¡Entendemos perfectamente tu labor en el hospital, Sakura-chan!

 _Oh, claro que no._

—Lo importante es que podemos irnos ya, no se perdió mucho tiempo, jovencita.

 _Usted no es el que pierde paga_. Tenten entrecerró los ojos al hombre que habló segundo. Su última esperanza fue que Neji le dijera algo siquiera a Sakura, ellos nunca admitían tardanzas para las misiones, su tiempo era contado desde el instante en que el reloj marca la hora acordada. Desde pequeños lo habían aprendido, incluso estaba segura que cualquier ninja tiene como nota mental el ser puntual y responsable, dar una buena justificación cuando se equivoca. No iba a llegar la ninja médico excusándose así, Tenten podía asegurar que no se encontraba en el hospital durante la mañana; _estaba mintiendo_. Como líder de la misión, Neji tendría que reprenderla.

—Vámonos de una vez.

Las otras tres personas asintieron, empezando a bajar los escalones. La castaña frunció el ceño inevitablemente, fijando su mirada en el Hyuga.

—¿No le vas a decir nada?

—¿Para qué hacerlo? —rebatió él, encogiendo sus hombros.

—¡Está mintiendo, Neji! Ino me dijo que no estuvo con ella, su madre me contó que salió temprano, y las enfermeras me dijeron que ella no estaba en el hospital.

—Eres la segunda al mando, díselo tú. Avancemos, perdimos quince minutos.

Y tuvo que correr, pues Neji lo había hecho. Había preferido callar antes de reprenderle, como siempre hace con cualquiera por impuntual. Tenten le dijo que Sakura se merecía el reproche, y aun así no lo hizo. Frunció su nariz, viendo la espalda de Neji delante de ella, alzando la vista hacia su cabeza, como si quisiera adentrarse a su cerebro para ver qué es lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Salió de la torre al fin, viendo al comerciante dándole indicaciones a sus dos acompañantes, quienes cargaban una parte de la mercancía; a un lado, Lee estaba sujetándose la otra parte, hablándole de lo que sea a Sakura, quien no le prestaba atención y miraba de un lado a otro las calles de la aldea, aparentando buscar a alguien. Eso hacía, hasta que Neji llegó al lado de su amigo, acomodándose un poco de carga en la espalda y quitándole peso; Tenten notó claramente el cambio de semblante que tuvo Haruno. Ella sonrió tenue, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. A la castaña no le gustó eso.

…

Era algo absurdo, lo sabía. Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, y sabía que nunca se había fastidiado tanto por algo que ella misma consideraba tonto.

Durante el trayecto, el comerciante y sus acompañantes iban al centro, teniendo a dos ninjas al frente y los otros dos atrás. Aun cuando Tenten iba al frente, teniendo a Neji a su lado para así asegurarse que iban avanzando por terreno seguro, podía notar de rato en rato la penetrante mirada de alguien desde el final. Giró de reojo, sin mirar a los hombres que tendría que llevar sanos y salvos hasta Suna, para percatarse de Lee contando una broma a su compañera fila, siendo nuevamente ignorado por ésta, pues ella veía tan ensimismada al frente. Tenten sabía que también esquivaba al comerciante, no los miraba a ellos. En un momento, Sakura notó los ojos castaños mirándola, a lo que le regresó la mirada, sonriéndole afable.

Definitivamente, veía a otra persona.

Tenten frunció el ceño, regresando la vista al frente. Ahora Sakura no solo le parecía una mentirosa, sino también una acosadora; acosadora de Neji, más encima. Y eso último le enervaba más que lo primero. No entendía desde cuándo Haruno le prestaba tanta atención a él, no había mucha explicación. Cualquier conocido para Neji, también lo era para Tenten; no por nada siempre andaban juntos y tenían casi el mismo círculo de amigos. Solo que, de hecho, Haruno Sakura no pertenecía a ese círculo, poco trataban con ella. La castaña estaba completamente segura que Neji solo habrá hablado directamente con ella en tres ocasiones: en el rescate del Kazekage, en el ataque de Pain, y en el hospital al finalizar la Cuarta Gran Guerra; esto último hace apenas un año.

Recordó esa última ocasión, Neji tenía que hablar con la pelirosa, porque ella fue asignada como su doctora. Después de ese ataque recibido con intención de salvar a Naruto y Hinata, Neji había quedado herido de gravedad, salvado por poco gracias a la intervención de las babosas de Tsunade. Tenten fue la primera en ver que él estaba aún con vida, que no había muerto como todos pensaban al verlo caer, porque ella se había acercado a su cuerpo totalmente renuente a creer su muerte. Con solo pasar su temblorosa mano muy cerca de sus labios, había notado la débil respiración de su compañero, motivo suficiente para gritar histérica por ayuda, importándole poco o nada que todos la vieran extrañados, creyéndola una desesperada por su novio muerto en batalla. Ese pensamiento había corrido como rumor después de la Guerra. No obstante, la ayuda eficaz de las babosas de Katsuyu, no evitó que Neji pase cuatro meses en el hospital.

Y, en esos cuatro meses, Tenten no olvidaba visitarlo todos los días. Es más, justo por esa razón, ella tenía la certeza que Neji habló poquísimo con Sakura; era Hinata quien entablaba conversación con la pelirosa sobre la salud de su querido primo. Aunque, como enfermera que es, Haruno tenía total autorización de cambiarle los vendajes a diario y permanecer dentro del cuarto de hospital, tomando apuntes sobre los avances de mejoría del paciente, todo lo que ella consideraba necesario. No como Tenten, quien se limitaba a cada horario de visita de la mañana, tarde y se escabullía en las noches gracias a la amabilidad (y complicidad) que tenía la otra enfermera, Ino. Es por eso que la castaña no se podía equivocar al admitir que su amigo no toleraba las charlas que su enfermera no se cansaba de entablar; más de una vez él le había interrumpido, pidiéndole que se retirara porque deseaba dormir, cuando en realidad leía uno de los libros que sus primas le llevaban de su propio librero.

Concluyendo, Tenten podía afirmar que Neji no soportaba la presencia de la ninja médico, pero ésta no dejaba de observarlo como si él fuese el mismo Uchiha Sasuke. _No_. Eso era imposible. Sakura no podía gustar de otra persona que no sea Sasuke y, en caso contrario, ese otro no podía ser Neji.

Aun cuando las miradas de Sakura den indicio del interés que tiene hacia el Hyuga, interés que parece haber florecido cuando él estaba en el hospital, a Tenten no le importaría dejarle en claro a la pelirosa que solo pose sus ojos jade en Uchiha, claro de lo haría sutilmente y sin dar pie a otras insinuaciones. Es más, podía decir que Sakura debería agradecerle, porque le evitaría el ridículo que Neji provocaría al rechazarle, si es que intenta ella algo más.

Él jamás se fijaría en una persona como Haruno, eso incluso se lo había confirmado la pequeña líder del clan Hyuga, en tono juguetón. Hinata también le había dado a entender eso, y Tenten podía darles toda la razón. Además, sus amigas (donde estaban incluidas las dos hermanas) le habían dicho que tarde o temprano terminaría casándose con Neji. Aunque eso no tendría que andar pensándolo sola, al Hyuga le falta proponer el primer paso.

—¿No podemos hacer una parada?

El silencio del viaje fue interrumpido con la pregunta lanzada por la ninja médico del equipo.

—Aún no hemos avanzado lo suficiente —fue Tenten quien le contestó.

—Es solo que… no suelo usar tanta velocidad en misiones. Ustedes son muy rápidos.

—¡El equipo más rápido de Konoha! —exclamó Lee orgulloso, y fue así cuando se dio cuenta que lo dicho por Sakura tenía mucha razón—. Es verdad, no todos los equipos corren así. Debemos parar, así también podrían descansar Takeru-san y sus acompañantes —se refirió a los comerciantes, quienes solo avanzaban sin quejarse, pero aun así asintieron.

—Pararemos más adelante, Lee, aún falta mucho para Suna. Podríamos avanzar más —volvió a hablar la castaña, esperando que con eso entiendan.

—Tenten, de verdad, si pudiera seguir lo haría. Además, está oscureciéndose más el cielo, no vendría mal adelantar el descanso. ¡Vamos! No seas tan exigente con esto, exageras —explicó la pelirosa. La susodicha estaba a punto de abrir la boca, mas Neji se le había adelantado.

—El perímetro es seguro. Podemos detenernos.

 _No de nuevo._

Todos detuvieron el paso, bajando de los árboles en los que se encontraban cada uno, hacia el punto sin árboles que señaló el encargado de la misión. Teniendo los ojos clavados en él, viendo cómo se desamarraba el paquete que llevó en la espalda, Tenten volvía a pensar que Neji estaba más condescendiente con la integrante extra de su equipo. Ahora la exigente parecía ella, cuando en cada misión, era él quien exigía velocidad, puntualidad y descansos casi a media noche. Eso no iba a quedarse así, en cualquier momento de la noche lo encararía.

—Bien. Lee, Sakura, vayan por agua. Tenten, asegura el perímetro. Yo me encargaré de la leña —fueron las órdenes de Neji.

—Mis hombres y yo podemos armar las bolsas de dormir —propuso el comerciante.

Con un asentimiento, los demás se dispersaron. Tenten agradeció mentalmente tener a Haruno lejos, al menos por un instante. No se había llevado mal con ella, ni una discusión en algún momento de su vida, solo le fastidiaba tenerla cerca en esa misión. Primero, por llegar tarde y haberse excusado con una mentira; segundo, por distraerse tanto al mirar en demasía a un compañero. Se preguntaba si así era siempre, habían muchas personas que tampoco toleraban algunos aspectos de ella en misión. Ino, aun siendo su mejor amiga, le había comentado lo lenta y quejica que podía resultar, hasta Shikamaru no la soportaba en misiones. Otros habían sido Kiba y Shino, con el mismo comentario, argumentando que Hinata era mucho más rápida. Naruto solía reírse apenado cuando oía hablar eso de su amiga, por lo mismo que es su _mejor_ amiga. De igual forma, Tenten habló con Temari una vez, y la rubia de Suna no tuvo piedad al hablar de lo lenta que era Sakura cuando fue su escolta, y después le pidió al hokage que le asignen otra la próxima vez.

Entonces, Tenten no era alguna loca para quejarse de su compañera. Lee no lo hacía porque está enamorado, y Neji, como nunca, no estaba dándole la razón y permanece callado. Debía hablar con este último a como dé lugar.

Y esa situación, era perfecta. Mientras aseguraba una trampa en un árbol de mediano tamaño, vio a Neji regresando al punto de descanso, cargando aproximadamente siete troncos gruesos que servirían para la fogata. La castaña terminó de asegurar el hilo, bajando de un salto sin hacer mucho ruido, caminando tras de él con sigilo. Vio también a lo lejos que el comerciante y sus ayudantes estaban yéndose a un lado, tal vez a refrescarse como ya habían advertido en cierto momento durante el viaje; no se irían demasiado lejos, habían dejado sus cosas y las bolsas de dormir bien ordenadas. Sin dejar de caminar, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al ver una cabellera rosa asomándose por los árboles del frente; Sakura estaba regresando ya al lugar en el que dormirían por unas horas. Lo curioso, sin duda, era que no estaba llegando con algún balde con agua de los cinco que había cargado Lee; eso lo pudo ver sin necesidad de tener byakugan.

 _Hablando de byakugan…_

Tenten regresó su vista a donde suponía que estaría caminando su compañero, sin encontrarlo. Neji ya había llegado a su simulación de campamento. La experta en armas bufó, antes de correr para allá, deteniéndose justo detrás un árbol que rodeaba ese punto sin vegetación en el que, como pensó, estaba su compañero de equipo acomodando los troncos que había conseguido, siendo observado por una sonriente Sakura.

—¿Dónde está Lee? —Tenten escondió su brazo con el que tenía rodeado el árbol, para así no hacerse notar y escuchar lo que le respondería la ninja médico a Neji.

—Se quedó juntando el agua, como indicaste.

—Se lo indiqué a los dos. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Bueno, es que él me dijo que podía solo. Ya sabes cómo es —ella mostró su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que se le borró cuando Neji volvió a contestarle, sin siquiera mirarla y estando concentrado en la ubicación que le daba a cada tronco y rocas para encender la fogata.

—Deja de dar excusas falsas. Vi que no acompañaste a Lee.

Aún detrás de ese árbol, incómoda por tener que aplastar su largo pergamino con su cuerpo, Tenten entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa. Pareciera que Neji al fin estaba regañándole por algo en todo el día, eso ya era un avance, aunque todavía no sabía por qué lo hacía recién ahora. Eso se lo preguntaría dentro de un rato. Lo que quería saber era como Sakura se excusaría de eso.

—¿Cómo…? —trató de preguntar la pelirosa, callándose al instante, pues comprendió que su compañero de misión podía ver a cualquiera desde múltiples distancias gracias a su byakugan—. De acuerdo, sí me desvié del camino… ¡Pero puedo explicarlo!

—¿Así como explicaste tu tardanza?

—Pues yo les dije que estaba en sala de operaciones.

—Tenten no te encontró ahí en toda la mañana. Te estuvo buscando.

—¿Y tienes que creer todo lo que dice? —farfulló, posando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Definitivamente.

Haruno profirió un chillido de indignación, y Tenten tuvo que morderse el labio para controlar su carcajada.

—Está bien —suspiró la pelirosa—, te contaré a ti, solo porque te tengo un poco más de confianza. Ya sabes, somos amigos, ¿no? —Neji la encaró, alzando una de sus cejas, como burlándose a su manera de lo que acababa de decir ella con su sonrisa gatuna, que denotaba coquetería.

—Conocidos, _nada más_. Y no, no hace falta que me cuentes tus espionajes a Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Ni tus absurdos intentos de acercamiento, eso faltó_. Pensaba Tenten, agarrando con fuerza el pequeño pergamino que tenía en la mano. Dejando de lado lo mucho que le había regocijado la primera frase, se detuvo principalmente a analizar la última afirmación que dio Neji. Pero claro, cómo no se había dado cuenta: si no encontró a Sakura en la Aldea, estaba en las afueras; ¿quién más que Sasuke permanecía en las afueras, entrenando diariamente?

—Yo… yo… lo que pasa es que… —por más que buscaba alguna nueva excusa, sabía que no podía rebatirle eso. Era verdad, no podía negarlo.

—Deberías ser más profesional en cuestión de misiones, Haruno.

—Escucha, Hyuga-san, por si no tienes presente, yo sí soy profesional. Te recuerdo que soy…

—Alumna de Tsunade-sama, ninja médico, y considerada heroína de la Cuarta Gran Guerra. Puedo decir más cosas de _otra_ kunoichi —cansado de escuchar los chillidos de Sakura, siendo uno de indignación ahora, Neji se sentó de cuclillas cerca de la fogata, prendiéndola con unas rocas—. Ve a ayudar a Lee, dudo que quieras que tu reporte de misión sea tan negativo.

Bufó, controlando las ganas de continuar con la discusión, pero con solo ver la gélida mirada que le lanzó el líder de la misión, prefirió dirigirse a donde debió haber ido desde un inicio.

Una vez que el fuego empezó a consumir los troncos secos, Neji se puso de pie, acomodándose la yukata azul que usaba y sentándose en el tronco más grueso que estaba apoyado en el suelo. Acercó sus manos al humo que despedía la fogata, frotándolas rápidamente en búsqueda de calor. Levantó la vista al frente, solo para asegurarse que la pelirosa se había ido. Al no verla ni sentir su chakra cerca, miró de reojo a sus espaldas, sabiendo quién era la persona que estuvo viendo y escuchando durante todo el rato su discusión.

—Sal de una vez, Tenten.

La castaña soltó un sonido, más por la frustración de haber sido llamada al instante, que por la sorpresa. Ella sabía que Neji no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que estaba a sus espaldas; demasiados años juntos como para pasar desapercibida.

—Mereces aplausos, Hyuga-san —Tenten salió de su escondite, caminando elegantemente hacia él y dejándose caer en el tronco donde estaba sentado. Al final de su oración, imitó el tono de voz que siempre usaba Sakura, queriendo burlarse de ella. Neji chasqueó la lengua—. Tardaste mucho. Era para que le sacaras al descubierto el motivo real de su tardanza apenas llegara, pero no, lo hiciste recién. Pensé que no me creíste en su momento.

—¿Acaso no me puede doler la cabeza? Demasiado alboroto desde que comenzó la misión, no quise perder tiempo —la mujer se rió divertida, recordando que había usado casi la misma pregunta del inicio cuando Neji le preguntó si estaba enfadada—. Me duele menos ahora, necesitaba un descanso. Y te creo demasiadas cosas, Tenten.

—Haber comunicado antes sobre tu dolor de cabeza —comentó, sin decir nada sobre lo que él le dijo al final. Ya lo había escuchado en su conversación con la Haruno, de todas formas. Tomó una de las largas manos de Neji, la cual tenía apoyada sobre su rodilla, acercándola a sí misma y tocando sus dedos—. Estás helado, solo te faltan escalofríos y fiebre para comprobar tu resfriado.

—Dudo que me enferme.

—Oh, _créeme_ , te vas a enfermar. De seguro salías muy temprano a las reuniones con Hanabi, y por eso no te secabas bien el cabello húmedo —finalizó, acercando la mano que aún sostenía, hacia su boca, expulsando aire caliente y frotándosela para calentarla.

Neji sonrió ladeadamente, dejándole hacer lo que sea que hacía con su mano. _Por supuesto que le creía._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer :)

Sí, día dieciséis y estamos... ¡Ocho! ¡De mayo! Ay, estoy tardando horrores :'c pero ya me faltan solo dos. Ya casi...

El tema de Friendzone es bastante gracioso, siempre y cuando no haya ataque. Y quiero aclarar, que no estoy atacando al personaje "friendzoneado", como muchas personas atacan a otro personaje en cuestión (cosa que ya había hablado con la Secta). En fin, solo eso.

Espero mucho que les haya gustado o les haya sacado una risita por ahí.

¿Reviews? :D


End file.
